Angel Cakes
by Acherona
Summary: Kakashi has never believed in love at first sight, lust though is another matter entirely. As soon as he watched the beautiful man dance he knew he had to have him, even if he would have face the devil himself to get him.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – Stripping, foul language and of course man on man sex.

**Beta'd** – Seriously not beta'd, please forgive me.

**AN **- _If you recognize this it's because it was posted before in a fic of mine called shortstories. That fic is now deleted and I've decided to post the shortfics separately instead. Please enjoy._

**Angel Cakes**.

The music was pounding, making the floor vibrate beneath your feet and lights were painting the place and the people in greens, blues and red. Kakashi looked around as he walked over to the bar of _'Cupid's Corner'_. It was the most popular strip club in the city and it was very elite, only members or their invited guests were welcome.

Kakashi felt extremely out of place, this glittery bowl of steel, glass, lights and of course not to forget the _IT people_. He couldn't believe he had let Genma drag him here. Kakashi was more of a smoky pub kind of person, but he had to admit that it had been a long time since he'd been out. It couldn't be all that bad could it? Kakashi would make it through the night and then his friends wouldn't be able to force him out again in a while. Then he could stay home with his books. Hell he got off better with them most times than he did with actual living company. He didn't feel quite comfortable getting back in the saddle so to speak after his relationship with Tenzo had ended. It didn't help that Genma had ditched him for two hunky brunets the minute they were inside the doors though, Kakashi had no idea where his friend had gone off to.

Pushing through the mass of sweaty, moving bodies Kakashi finally made it to the bar and he tapped on the glowing, glass bar counter to get the blond bartender's attention. At the moment said bartender was leaning over the bar disc practically sucking the tonsils out of a tall, slender and incredibly gorgeous, long haired brunet. Kakashi knew that it had to be a trick of the swirling lights in the club but the brunet's eyes almost seemed red when he looked at the bartender.

With one last lick to the long haired man's bottom lip the bartender released him and watched him walk away through the crowd. Kakashi watched too, the man had a damned fine backside. He looked away though when the bartender came his way, no need to stir something up by openly ogling what he assumed was the other's boyfriend.

"Sorry about the wait." The bartender said with a huge grin, making his blue eyes sparkle. "I had to give my sugar some sugar. Now what can I get you?"

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man's cheesy line but he couldn't help to like the bartender, he reminded him of himself.

"Just a beer please." Kakashi replied.

"Sure thing." The bartender placed a green bottle in front of him. "If you need anything else just ask for Naruto." The bartender smiled at him again.

Suddenly the pounding beat died down and there was an almost eerie silence in the club. The different dancers had vanished from their poles and cages and people were flocking towards something that looked like a wide runway in clear plastic.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"You don't know?" Naruto looked shocked. "Boy you must be a newbie, the show's about to start." Naruto nodded towards the runway thingy.

"Now the reason you're all here, the moment you've been waiting for" The DJ's voice came clear and alluring from his booth. "Here's Cupids very own….Angel!"

The crowd shuffled excitedly, trying to get as close as possible as the plastic runway lit up in a rainbow of colors and a smooth seductive beat started to sound from the speakers. A lone figure made its way down the runway slowly, swaying and moving to the music.

Kakashi didn't understand why the man was called an angel, he wasn't dressed like one at least. The dancer was wearing a pair of loose, silky black trousers that moved when he did and a simple white button down shirt that was so sheer it was almost see through. That was it, no shoes or props or anything.

Still there was something about this dancer, something that made Kakashi put his beer bottle down and step closer to the stage. Darker than night bangs framed a pale, beautiful face and stuck up in ebony locks in the back, the way the dancer moved his body showed clearly that he had control over every single muscle.

He was beautiful and sensual but that wasn't what kept Kakashi's attention, no Kakashi was looking at his face. Most strippers Kakashi had seen…and he had watched his share, tried to give the audience seductive glances, licking their lips and so on. This dancer did none of that. He kept a sneer on his beautiful face the whole time he was dancing, dipping and grinding and his eyes…those gorgeous, dark eyes, they clearly showed the contempt the dancer had for his audience, the whole man reeked of an _I'm better than you_ attitude and damned if that didn't make him all the hotter.

Kakashi felt himself harden, the dancer was entrancing him with all that he was, his snarkiness only making it better.

The dancer slipped off his shirt in a smooth, fluid motion and finally Kakashi understood why he was called Angel. He had a huge tattoo that stretched across his whole back and down his hips and bottom of two angel wings. The wings seemed to move and flutter as the man danced, it was beautiful.

The next item of clothing to disappear were the pants, just ripped away from the strong lean body. That left the dancer in a tiny black G-string which should have looked utterly ridiculous but for some reason didn't.

Kakashi's eyes were glued to the body on stage undulating, gyrating and practically fucking the air in front of the enthralled crowd. Everything about the dancer screamed bitchy Diva while he oozed sex. It was the hottest thing Kakashi had ever seen, he wiped his sweaty palms on his faded gray jeans and plotted how he was going to meet the lovely dancer on stage.

Angel's show ended and to the loud disappointment of the entire crowd the dancer left the stage as quietly as he had entered, not a smile or a glance backwards. Once he was gone the chatter, music, smoke and lights started up again and the other dancers resumed their placer in arousing and enticing the club goers. It was as if a spell had been broken but Kakashi was still spellbound. He hadn't felt an attraction like this to anyone for a very long time and he would pursue it with all he was worth.

Kakashi made his way back to the bar, he figured Naruto was his best bet in figuring out a way to get to the enticing stripper.

Naruto greeted him with a smile and a nod. "So did you enjoy the show?" He asked with laughter in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure you know I did." Kakashi answered and then gave Naruto an inquiring look. "Hey, could you point me in the manager's direction?" He asked imploringly, trying to give the bartender a puppy eye look but having the sneaking suspicion that he failed spectacularly at looking cute with his bi-colored eyes and the scar marring his face.

"The manager?" Naruto asked, looking even more amused. "Why would you want to see him?"

Kakashi looked him straight in the eyes. "I want to catch myself an angel."

Naruto almost choked on air as a look of shock spread over his features. Then he started to chuckle, an almost evil grin spread across his whiskered features. "Is that so? Then who am I to stand between you and heaven?" Naruto leaned over the bar disk, grin still in place. "You can find Mr. Manager at the booth in the corner; he likes to keep an eye on operations. Good luck to you, I think you'll need it." Naruto waved him off and pointed to a darker corner of the club.

Kakashi braced himself and walked to the corner where the manager was supposed to be. Reaching the booth Kakashi was surprised to see that it was the brunet Naruto had been sucking face with who was sitting in the plush seat of the booth with a glass of scotch in front of him on the polished table.

"You're the manager?" Kakashi blurted out.

"I am, does that surprise you?" The dark haired man answered with a raised eyebrow and a cold undertone in his voice.

Great, what a brilliant first impression, Kakashi had already put his foot in his mouth. Now that he got closer and the other man's face wasn't eaten by Naruto, Kakashi could clearly see the resemblance between this man and his illusive angel…double fuck! Kakashi didn't want to alienate this man when he was his ticket to getting to the hottest man he'd ever laid eyes on.

"No, no…not surprised. More like amazed, you're so young I mean." Kakashi knew he was laying it on thick but he didn't care, he could bullshit with the best of them and if a little brown nosing was what it would take to see his angel cakes then he'd gladly do it.

The amused look in those dark eyes let Kakashi know that the manager knew exactly what he was up to but the other man still gestured for him to take a seat opposite him in the booth.

"So what can I do for you Mr?" The manager's voice was low and smooth and he reached out his hand for Kakashi to shake.

"Oh. Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi replied and shook the offered hand before sitting down.

"A pleasure Kakashi, I'm Itachi. Now you're not a member are you?"

"No, I came with a friend, don't really know where he went off to." Kakashi shrugged.

Itachi smirked. "Cupid's Corner has many delights to offer, I'm sure he's around. Now what was it you wanted to see me for?"

"I want to see the angel." Kakashi decided to be blunt and honest, there was no reason to beat around the bush.

"I see." Itachi's eyes narrowed some and he placed his fingers under his chin. "There are plenty of men who want to meet Angel after his shows. What do you want with my little brother?" Itachi's body was relaxed but there was pure steel lacing his voice.

So they _were_ related. Kakashi had guessed that they were because of their likeness, he still found the dancer much more alluring though.

"I want him to look at me." Kakashi answered simply and it was true. He wanted to see the angel without his condescending sneer, he wanted to meet and claim the person behind it all.

"Hn." Itachi stayed silent as he considered the other's words.

"What will you give me to be allowed to meet Sasuke?" Itachi finally asked.

Sasuke, so that was the angel's name. Kakashi tasted the name and found that he thought it suited the dancer very much, a hell of a lot better than angel.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked in turn. He didn't have a lot with him but he would give Itachi everything if he asked it of him.

A speculative gleam entered Itachi's eyes and a slow smile slid over his features. "How about we discuss the prize later, and believe me you will pay." Itachi waved his hand and a redhead immediately showed up at his side. "Sasori here will take you to Sasuke's dressing room. I'll speak to you again later." He told him in a dismissive tone.

Kakashi nodded and got up from the booth to follow the redhead through a door and down a dimly lit corridor. He actually had butterflies in his stomach at the thought of meeting the dancer. He knew he should be a bit apprehensive about the price thing Itachi talked about but he decided that he would worry about that later.

After a few short minutes that felt like hours for Kakashi they stopped at a plain brown door. Sasori nodded towards it and walked back down the corridor without a word.

Kakashi took a deep breath and knocked on the wooded door, he had no idea what he would actually say to the stripper.

"What?" A deep voice sounded from inside the room.

Kakashi still didn't know what to say so he kept quiet and knocked again.

Cursing and soft footsteps were heard before the door was thrown open.

Kakashi stared into the dark eyes that had captivated him. Sasuke was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt and Kakashi thought he looked even better now than he had on the stage. Sasuke furrowed his brown as he looked at the stranger at the door.

"Who the fuck are you? He asked gruffly. The man at the door wasn't bad looking at all but his silent staring was unnerving him.

"What?" Up close Sasuke's skin was even more perfect, Kakashi felt like such a perv but then again he was a self proclaimed one so it didn't come as a huge surprise to him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you stupid? Who are you and why are you at my door?" He spoke slowly and clearly as if he was speaking to an unruly child.

Kakashi blinked, he needed to snap out of it. What had happened to his usual suave self that could talk himself into the pants of a monk? "I saw you dance."

Sasuke sighed and moved to close the door in Kakashi's face. "Why does Itachi continue to let this freaks behind the stage? He asked himself. "Last week it was that old perv who claimed to do research for his book and now we have…well a perv that seems to be retarded too."

"Wait!" Kakashi placed his foot in the doorway. "I want to know why you do it."

"Do what?" Sasuke growled and shot Kakashi a death glare.

"Why do you dance when you so clearly hate it?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his hand fell away from the door. It seemed as if this man had really watched him and not just his ass or cock. Sasuke had stopped pretending while he danced, no one ever looked at his face anyway but apparently this one had…that was both surprising and refreshing.

"What makes you say I hate it?"

"Please, one look at your eyes and it's clear beyond a doubt." Kakashi looked at him gently.

"Hn." Sasuke looked the man over again, he was wiry and lean with gravity defying hair. He looked good, even the scar only added to the other's look. It was a long time since he'd had some fun…why not indulge even if it was only for a night. "Wanna come in?"

Kakashi grinned and slipped into the dressing room, shutting the door behind him.

**oo—oo—oo**

Up at Itachi's office Naruto sat on the plush leather sofa with Itachi on his lap watching the developments on Itachi's large screen TV.

"Oh damned, I can't believe it…the bastard actually let him in." Naruto said in baffled shock. "You think your prissy little brother will actually get some?"

Itachi smirked and leaned his head to the side as Naruto nuzzled his neck. "See you owe me fifty bucks, I had a good feeling about this guy…Sasuke needs to relax and have some fun."

"Fifty bucks, I thought we said five!" Naruto looked outraged. "So you really think this guy can dislodge the stick up Sasuke's ass?"

"Don't know about that but I bet he'll be getting a stick up his before the night is over." Itachi chuckled.

"Eww, that's…that's just gross." Naruto wrinkled his nose. "No matter what I will not watch your little brother have buttsex."

"No that's not something I wish for either." Itachi reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He really hoped this could be the start of something for his brother, he was tired of watching Sasuke go through life as a zombie.

"Besides, I much rather have buttsex with you." Naruto grinned and flipped Itachi so he was lying on the couch and then crawling on top of him.

"You don't say…."

**oo—oo—oo**

Things had heated up in the dressing room too. Kakashi and Sasuke had talked, realizing that they had quite a bit in common…the most important thing being that they found the other hot. This wasn't love at first sight, both of them knew that. It was lust though, heavy, dripping, mind-twisting lust.

Kakashi had admitted to wanting the stripper and Sasuke had decided to throw caution to the wind for one night.

It would have made sense if things had been awkward or tense between them, they had just met after all but it wasn't and Kakashi wasn't about to complain or look a gift horse in the mouth.

He couldn't tell who finally made the first move but he could tell that Sasuke's mouth was hot, pliant and that Sasuke had a sweet taste that drove him crazy. Kakashi buried his hands in soft, blue black tresses and slanted his mouth over the other's more, deepening the kiss and letting their tongues tangle together.

Kakashi's skin tingled and his testicles drew up close to his body. After the first taste he wanted more, he craved it.

Suddenly Sasuke took control of the kiss and pressed Kakashi up against the inside of the dressing room door.

Nothing about this was soft or gentle, they way they touched each other was rough, frantic and passionate. Kakashi found it glorious. He moaned into Sasuke's mouth and let the other take the lead.

Sasuke pulled Kakashi's blue button down shirt off and ran his hands over the other's muscled torso. His abs and shoulders were covered in scars too and Sasuke briefly wondered what had happened to the older man but that thought was quickly drowned in the lust he felt. He hadn't let go in a long time and now he wanted to take out all his passion and frustration on the man in front of him. Kakashi seemed to want the same thing, if his frantic rutting against Sasuke's thigh was anything to go by.

Sasuke pressed Kakashi harder into the door, pressing his body against the other's slightly taller one. Feeling how they matched together, like pieces of a puzzle. He nuzzled Kakashi's silver hair, surprised at how soft it was and worked his way down the other's neck, nipping, licking and marking the salty skin.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as Kakashi's pulse jumped and sped up beneath his mouth, it made him feel great and powerful. He reached down and grabbed the hem of his own t-shirt and pulled it over his head with impatient movements. Sasuke tossed the white shirt on the floor and pressed their torsos together, moaning at the feeling of skin against skin. Chest against chest and thigh against thigh, they aligned perfectly. One of Sasuke's hands went to the fly of Kakashi's jeans and he undid it with nimble hands and pushed them down strong and pale legs. He hurriedly stepped out of his own sweatpants too before pressing Kakashi back into the door. He wanted them both naked.

Kakashi gave as good as he got, he wasn't some blushing virgin afraid to touch. His back arched off the door into Sasuke, seeking contact with the other's body and his large, calloused hands roamed across pale, silky smooth skin, touching everything he could. From sensitive nipples to strong, sparsely furred thighs. He wanted to turn Sasuke around, lick down his spine and across those gorgeous angel wings. He wanted to see them flutter and move beneath his touch but that had to wait. Right now Sasuke ran the show and Kakashi was fine with that. His cock throbbed and his asshole almost ached at the thought of Sasuke filling him.

It seemed great minds thought alike because Sasuke gave him one last bruising kiss and told him to turn around and place his hands on the rough wood of the door.

Kakashi did as he was told and pushed his hips out, as if he was going to be frisked. His breath came in heavy pants and he couldn't wait for Sasuke to touch him again.

Sasuke caressed Kakashi's pale ass before running his hands over the mounds pushing them together and pulling them apart, squeezing them in his palms. His fingers ran up and down the crevice of Kakashi's ass teasingly several times before he finally circled the tiny puckered hole hidden there. Kakashi shivered and pushed his ass into Sasuke's touch.

Suddenly Sasuke turned away from him and went to rummage through a drawer at his dressing table. Kakashi remained where he was feeling extremely exposed with his ass pushed out but somehow that only made him hornier.

Sasuke returned with a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms, no matter how horny he was he wasn't going to sink his cock bare into unknown territory…he might be many things but he wasn't stupid.

He uncapped the lube and slathered some on his fingers and then hurriedly sunk a digit inside Kakashi's tight heat.

Kakashi moaned and adjusted to the finger, he hadn't bottomed in a long time but he couldn't wait for more. Another finger slipped inside alongside the first one and Kakashi pushed his ass back onto them, fucking himself on Sasuke's fingers. Sweat was dripping from his hair, down his brow and into his eyes but he didn't have the patience or the concentration to wipe it away. The feeling of Sasuke's fingers inside him, spreading him open and stretching him out was maddening. It wasn't enough though, he wanted Sasuke's cock.

"Come on Angel…get on with it and fuck me!" He panted against the door.

Sasuke growled at the angel comment and leaned it and bit down on Kakashi's shoulder. He pulled his fingers out of Kakashi's ass and ripped open a condom, rolling it onto his penis carefully…barely resisting the urge to jerk himself off…he wanted to come inside Kakashi and not his fist. Sasuke grabbed the lube again and poured some on his latex covered cock.

"You want to be fucked? Then you got it…I'll fuck you so hard you'll have to crawl out of here later."

Sasuke spread Kakashi's cheeks with one hand and lined his cock up with the other. He looked at the tiny hole winking at him, stretched and glistening with lube and he couldn't wait.

Sasuke pushed forward and buried himself balls deep in one swift thrust, his aching balls resting snuggly against Kakashi's pale ass cheeks.

"Fuck yes…that's what I'm talking about!" Kakashi shouted and pushed back. Sasuke's cock felt amazing inside of him. "Move!" Kakashi ordered as he looked over his shoulder, locking his bi-colored eyes with Sasuke's burning dark ones.

Sasuke grunted and dug his fingers into Kakashi's hips for leverage as he started to thrust. Kakashi was hot and tight and wonderful around him and Sasuke knew that he wouldn't last long. He was way too worked up for that.

Flesh smacked against flesh and Sasuke relished the sound, the air smelled of sex and sweat at it almost made him dizzy. Sasuke hadn't felt this good in a long time. He removed his hands from Kakashi's hips. One of them splaying across Kakashi's chest pulling the other man up and closer to him and the other wrapping around Kakashi's leaking erection, jerking roughly in time with his thrusts.

"Yessss, fuck yes!" Kakashi rocked back against him, grunting and groaning at the feeling of Sasuke's cock inside him and Sasuke's hand on his own erection. His balls boiled and he bit the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn't scream out loud as his orgasm overtook him and he came allover Sasuke's hand and the door.

Sasuke moaned to as he continued thrusting into Kakashi's spasming insides. It felt too good and it wasn't long at all until he climaxed too, shuddering as he came into the condom.

They sunk to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs, Sasuke's spent cock slipping out of Kakashi's entrance. Sasuke pulled the soiled condom off of his cock, tied it into a knot and tossed it in the general direction of the wastebasket.

"Wow." Kakashi said panting, as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. "You fuck even better than you dance."

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "I should hope so, since I don't actually hate fucking."

"You never answered me why you do it…why strip when you hate it?" Kakashi squirmed around on the floor until he faced Sasuke.

"Hn…Because I'm good at it. The money is good and it gives me power over the suckers drooling and panting over me…Besides, it annoys the crap out of my brother and that alone makes it worth it."

"Is there any chance for a repeat performance between us." Kakashi asked.

"We'll see, come watch me dance tomorrow." Sasuke replied with a content smile. "But if you call me Angel ever again I'll castrate you with a spoon."

"Okay…no more Angel." Kakashi willingly agreed. He knew they'd be hot sweaty and naked tomorrow too…then it was his turn. Kakashi grinned, he had so much to teach this little dancer. He wondered if Sasuke would mind if he brought his books.

**The End.**


End file.
